Dark Johnny
'Dark Johnny '''is the first part of 43th episode and the 85th episode over all. Plot Johnny joins forces with Dark Vegan to get him back to his home planet but Susan and Mary have the rocket ship and refuse to give it to them. They must find a way to get Dark Vegan back to his planet or else he will be stuck on Earth forever. Synopsis A narrator tells us how after the events from Johnny Test in Outer Space and Johnny X: The Final Ending occurred, Dark Vegan and his family have been stranded on earth. Vegan vows to destroy Johnny. As shown, he hates him. However, his daughter, Jillian, likes him. At the Vegan household, Johnny and his best friend, Dukey, introduce her to rock n' roll music. She turns the volume up to bother the parents. This bothers Vegan, who immediately demanded that 'false-keeping noise' to be turned down. Jillian says she likes rock n' roll, but Vegan despises it. He destroys the radio, and then tries to destroy Johnny too, but he's late to work. After he leaves, Jillian explains to the two that he's having a really hard time finding and keeping an earth job. Some of his jobs involved... * #3 as Dark Waiter: A man asks Vegan for more water, he refuses. * #17 as Dark Valet: A customer asks Vegan to park his car, but Vegan levitates the car and puts it atop a pile of already smashed-up cars. He puts a parking bill in the customer's pocket. * #32 as Dark Donut: A woman complains about not getting the correct change she received from Vegan. Vegan, annoyed, admits he doesn't understand earth money and tells her to be happy she still lives. Everyone in the cafe ran away, making the manager confront Vegan and Vegan ask if he's fired. Dark Vegan immediately returns to his house and angrily confronts Johnny, saying that he used to be the ruler of Vegandon, now he is an "UNEMPLOYED LOSER!". Mrs. Vegan comes in and feeds him toast. She also says that she was amused when she went to an amusement park. Johnny says earth was cool, but Vegan objects, saying he will destroy him. Unfortunately for Vegan, he couldn't destroy Johnny in such ways... * He tries to destroy Johnny in his sleep, only to have Dukey attack his leg and make him fall out Johnny's bedroom window. He vows to return. * He tries to surprise attack Johnny when he and Dukey were skating down the street, only for a car to hit him. * He tries to destroy Johnny without any hints whatsoever, because he's through playing games. Dukey was doing impressions of animal of what sort. He does an impression of a billy goat and headbutts Vegan off a cliff. At the Test household, Jillian apologizes about her dad's behavior. Vegan comes in, surrendering, saying how he misses being an evil ruler on Vegandon, and starts crying, much to Johnny and Dukey's annoyance. They whip up some toast for all four of them. Vegan says he was homesick and wants to return. He also points out that the toast he's eating is really good. Johnny says he and Dukey talked it out, but Johnny was cut off from Vegan, when Vegan says that he and Johnny will join forces to take over the earth. Jillian says that's not what he was talking about. Johnny and his friends will find a way to take him home, only on one condition: To never come back and destroy earth (or any other planets, says Jillian). He refuses, so Jillian gives him the want ads. Vegan walks out with it, along with the remaining pieces of toast. Vegan's new job is Dark Dealership at a car dealership selling used cars. He tells a customer about a car with a great deal. The customer says he was thinking of something smaller. Vegan sliced open the car, but it was not that kind of smaller. The customer ran away screaming, "That guy is nuts!". The owner angrily confronted Vegan who, frowning, asks if he's fired. He returns to the Test household to accept Johnny's offer. He then asks for 'warm crispy slices of carbohydrates' (toast). Susan and Mary refuse to give them access to the rocket, saying they'll just destroy it, and they're working on a project for Gil for tea and sandwiches. Johnny tries to 'schmooze' (talk very friendly) to both of them. Vegan levitates the two, much to Jillian's dismay. Mary pulls a ceiling lever, making all except Jillian fall to the pool. Johnny scowls at Vegan saying he wasn't done 'schmoozing'. At the kitchen, Jillian walks off due to not wanting to get involved with the twins because 'they scare her'. Vegan sees a jar of jelly, questioning it. Dukey says that jelly makes the toast better. Vegan is delighted. Johnny, then, has a new plan to get to the rocket. However, Susan and Mary were always prepared for their actions. The trio's attempts to get to the rocket involved... * Them running to the rocket, only for Mary to pull down the lever. * Them dressing as scientists inspecting a rocket, Susan shows it to them, but pulls the lever anyway because she knows it was them. * Them swinging across the lab to the rocket, only for Vegan to admit he didn't wasn't good at swinging. Johnny hisses, "You're telling us this NOW?!" before the lever is pulled yet again, only this time, a shuriken brakes the rope and the trap door opens beneath the trio. (All of those attempts made Jillian tell Johnny to not go up against his sisters while she's relaxing by the pool.) Johnny says he's all out of ideas. Vegan says they're out of toast (according to him, it was even more worst). He demands for more, but Dukey says they're out of bread. Toast can only be made by putting bread in the toaster. Vegan asks where he gets bread, where Johnny says his dad gets it at the store. Mr. Test agrees, but takes the toaster away from Vegan and says he won't buy anymore because the trio (and Jillian) have gone through three loaves. Vegan hypnotizes Mr. Test into buying more bread at the store. Johnny and Dukey question Vegan what he did. Vegan was giving Mr. Test an old Vegan mind trick that can only be worked if the person is dumb. Johnny has a new idea. Minutes later, Susan and Mary were still thinking of ways to get Gil. Susan suggested kidnapping and forcing Gil to eat with them, but Mary says after letting him go, he will call the cops and get the two arrested. Suddenly, the door alarms went off, making Susan angry. She suspects it's Johnny, Dukey and 'Dork' Vegan. Mary tells her to get the door and she'll get he lever. Susan angrily opens the door and yells to the intruder(s) that he'll or they'll never gonna reach the ship. But that intruder happened to be Gil Nexdor. Vegan had hypnotized him so he would have tea and 'goofy triangle sandwiches'. However, Gil poured his cup of tea into his pants, but the girls didn't care. They still swooned over him. Johnny asked for the keys. Susan carelessly gives him it. Vegan is ecstatic to get the keys to the rocket, so ecstatic, he and his family are finally heading home! Returning to Vegandon, Vegan announces everyone he's returned once again to be their leader. The Vegan girls complain, because they loved earth. Jillian, especially, pouts about Johnny, rock music, video games and how they're all back at earth. Vegan cuts them off by saying they'll celebrate with a Vegandon feast. Upon that feast, Vegan is served only fruits and vegetables. He asks where was the toast and he demands for toast. The waitress says there's no toast. Vegan asks why not. The head chef arrives to inform them toast cannot be 'created' because Vegandon lacks bread and they haven't invented the toaster. Vegan, out of frustration and anger, screams into the sky, echoing into space until it reaches earth. Johnny and Dukey celebrate by skating through the streets, happy and relieved Vegan is gone forever. However, Vegan, Mrs. Vegan, and Jillian return. Johnny says they've worked their butts off to get them back to Vegandon. Jillian agrees, but they came back for toast, since there was none there. Jillian is happy to be back. Vegan still keeps his promise to destroy earth and Johnny. Jillian informs him and Dukey to run. The duo skate away from Vegan while Vegan chases after them, singing his oath to toast. Triva *This episode contains numerous references to Star Wars, such as Dark Vegan obviously being a Darth Vader parody and the title card referencing said character. *The reasons Susan and Mary wouldn't help Dark Vegan return to Vegandon were: **Johnny would just smash it. **They were busy with another "Get Gil" scheme. **Ill-will towards Dark Vegan due to past events (never mentioned, though clearly apparent.) *The prologue seems to merge the events of Johnny Test in Outer Space and Johnny X: The Final Ending. Goofs Gallery darkjohnnykr.png|Korean Title Card 323435.jpg|Dark Vegan discovers toast. DarkJohnnyJillianinSwimsuit2 (2).jpg|"''I told you not to go up against your sisters." -Jillian to Johnny DarkJohnnyJillianinSwimsuit2 (1).jpg|Jillian sunbathing. Dark-Vegan-s-Mind-Control-johnny-test-33228322-1366-768.png Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Plot Needed Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Super Stubs Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Vhs Category:DVD